Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for enclosing a product. The present disclosure relates more specifically to a method and apparatus for enclosing from the elements.
Description of Related Art
A bag or sack is a common tool in the form of a non-rigid container. Bags are ubiquitous with many people routinely carrying a wide variety of them in the form of cloth or leather briefcases, handbags, and backpacks, and with bags made from more disposable materials such as paper or plastic being used for shopping. A bag may be closable by a zipper, snap, or fastener or simply by folding.
An empty bag may or may not be very light and foldable to a small size. If it is, this is convenient for carrying it to the place where it is needed, such as a shop, and for storage of empty bags. Bags vary in size from small purses to large suitcases.